pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - GvG VoRway
Abuse Dual VoR to roll teams, hexway style. Team Composition * / Primal Sword * / VoR Domination #1 * / VoR Domination #2 * / Hex Spam Necro * / MB Ele * / RC Prot * / WoH Healer * / Ether Prism Runner Primal Sword prof=W/Rt Sword=12+1+1 Strength=12+1 resto=3ArteryGashSlashSlashStrikeRageRushPact Signet/build Equipment *Full Survivor/Sentinal Insignias. *Zealous/Vampiric/Ebon Axes of Fortitude. *Defense set. Usage *Primal general shit, Sever->Gash for Deep Wound, Standing Slash for more damage, Savage for an interrupt and Bull's for KD. VoR Domination prof=me/D dom=12+1+1 inspiration=9+1 fast=8+1 earth prayers=2of RegretEmpathyBackfireof HumilityEnchantmentDrainConcentrationSignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. *Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * Low eneregy set. * 40/40 set. *High energy set. *Defense set. Usage *Pious Concentration to avoid interruption. *VoR on monks to force them either to stop casting or kill themselves. *Backfire on casters to deal large damage. *Empathy on melee. *Sig of Humility to disable key elite skills (Peace and Harmony). *Power Drain to interupt and energy management. *Drain Enchantment for energy and enchantment removal. *Resurrect as required. VoR Domination prof=me/D dom=12+1+1 inspiration=9+1 fast=8+1 earth prayers=2of RegretEmpathyBackfireof HumilityEnchantmentDrainConcentrationSignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. *Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * Low eneregy set. * 40/40 set. *High energy set. *Defense set. Usage *Pious Concentration to avoid interruption. *VoR on monks to force them either to stop casting or kill themselves. *Backfire on casters to deal large damage. *Empathy on melee. *Sig of Humility to disable key elite skills (Peace and Harmony). *Power Drain to interupt and energy management. *Drain Enchantment for energy and enchantment removal. *Resurrect as required. LC Curser prof=N/rt Curses=12+1+1 Soul=3 Blood=12+2SufferingParasiteFaintheartednessDefensesEnchantmentMortisFervorof My Flesh@0/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. *Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * Low eneregy set. * 40/40 sets. *High energy set. *Defense set. Usage *Use Suffering to pressure foes. *Faintheartedness and Insidious Parasite as melee hate. (Cover with Defile). *Use Defile Defenses on blocking foes for big damage]] *Remove enchantments with Rip and Strip enchantment. *Maintain Cultist's Fervor for super energy management. *Resurrect as required. MB Ele prof=E/D Fire=12+1+1 Energy=8+1 wind=10BlastImmolateInvocationMeteorTouchGraceof RestorationAttunement/build Equipment *Full Survivors. *40/40 Fire Set. *40/20/20 Enchantment Set. *Defensive Sets. Usage *Spam Skills 1, 2 and 3 to pump big pressure. *Use Meteor for KD. *Use Dwayna's Touch for a self heal. *Use Featherfoot Grace for an IMS. *Maintain Fire Attunement and Aura of Restoration for energy management and healing. Prot Monk prof=Mo/W DivineFavor=10+1 Prot=12+1+1 tactics=8Bondof fortuneConditionGuardianof StabilitySpiritHexesStance/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. *Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * Low eneregy set. * 40/40 set. *High energy set. *Defense set. Usage *RoF as a cheap prot. *RC to remove conditions. *AoS on allies being trained by melee. *Spirit Bond on spike targets. *Guardian on allies being atttacked by melee. *Divine Spirit for energy management. *Deny Hexes for hex removal. *Balanced Stance for anti-KD WoH Healer prof=monk/D healin=12+1+1 divin=7+1 prot=8+1 earthprayers=8HealthSpiritof Healingof RejuvenationGuardianConditionHexof Sanctity/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. *Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * Low eneregy set. * 40/40 set. *High energy set. *Defense set. Usage *Patient as a cheap heal. *WoH as a powerful heal. *Sig of Rejuv for a free heal. *Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. *Guardian as a cheap anti-physical prot. *Infuse Health on spike targets. *Cure Hex for hex removal and decent healing. *AoS for AoE Weakness and damage reduction. Ether Prism Runner prof=E/Rt Restoration=12 Energy=10+1+1 water=7+1 air=4+1PrismGustBoonWeaponof Wardingwas kaolaiRecuperationDjinn's Haste/build Equipment * Full Survivor Insignias. *Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * Low eneregy set. * 40/40 set. *High energy set. *Defense set. Usage * Storm Djinn's to run flags. * Freezing Gust for a semi spammable snare. * Resilient Weapon on foes under hexes and conditions for +armor and to counter degen. * Wielder's Boon to heal. * WoW as a block (don't use on NPC's). * PwK as partywide healing. * Recuperation to provide regen to the party. Team - GvG VoRway